


Coffee break

by princessofthieves



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessofthieves/pseuds/princessofthieves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuffie Highwind and Coffee are two things any sane person would try to keep as distant as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee break

If there was something both Cid and Aerith learnt in those days was that giving Yuffie free access to that old place, the seveth-something bar, had been a terrible idea. Why? Because whoever owned it left tons of alcohol and coffee supplies in it and if the ninja wanted to turn the place in her new downtown base she had to get rid of them. 

The liquors? Gone the first day, he never told anyone who got them but managed to buy a billiard table the same day (and how she hated to waste money, meaning she really had a lot) it had been a good deal. The coffee? She hated it. And that’s why she had been dead set in finishing it herself not to encourage locals to consume it. And, somehow her current state was working better than any campaign in scaring other people at the prospect of having that kind of beverage.

Why? Simply because with six or seven mugs at day and a couple of espressos (because Yuffie had always had the habit to drink a lot and her change of beverages didn’t change this) she had been turned in some kind of hyperactive and slightly nervous girl who barely got any decent sleep… but, hey, she was able to do much more now when she couldn’t close her eyes. According to her words it was ‘amazing’. According to the Highwind family, thought, that was the coffapocalypse and every single member of the household couldn’t wait for her supplies be nothing more than a memory.

And while Aerith could ask for some alone time with Cloud and Cid could hide in his shop… Leon had no excuses to avoid her. Yuffie knew it and, combined with the fact that she was somehow costantly able to follow or find him, most of the times she picked him as her victim.

“There you are, Squall!”

The greeting was no more than a formality not to be stabbed and, without many compliments, she ran toward him ad did what she called ‘the flop’: after gaining enough speed she just jumped toward him as fast as possible just to wrap herself like a Koala around his body. And if years ago it was easy for him to catch a young kid now that she was a young woman the impact of a body against his was no longer such a minimal problem. What followed was a long moment of silence, she could feel the man shifting his weight to balance himself again, and Leon only frowned in her direction not even bothering to repeat once more ‘it’s Leon’ but just going to a more direct and important ’how many?’. The kunoichi chuckled and shook her head -oh, this time she managed to grab him properly, wow, most of the time she ended with a leg or an arm completely off and unbalanced!- before offering him a… “Only two” … very blatant lie.

“Yuffie…”  
“Squall?”  
“…”

Even when he tried to talk away from the middle of the hallway and reach their house’s living room she didn’t let go, she only climbed on him changing her position from frontal koala hug to unwanted piggyride. The weird thing? She didn’t even know why she wasn’t letting him go, the girl had nothing to tell him and nothing to do but she didn’t want to be left alone. Meaning, Squall -It was going to be Squall forever for her, it was Squall who saved her when Radiant Garden fell, not Leon- had to keep her company and distract her. And considering how pleasant it was havin a good excuse just to annoy him blaming the coffee most of the times… she couldn’t really complain now.

“Yuffie, what do you want?”

She could tell he was losing his patience but the real problem was: she had no idea. To snuggle like when they were kids? To feel his body squirm away when she pointed her elbows and her knees in unpleasant points? Both of them, none of them, no clue!

“I want…”

To act childish? To run around? Geez, she was costantly so nervous recently but years in poverty in Traverse Town teached her better than wasting any kind of nutrient or food… The girl frowned, poked his fluffy collar and pouted.

“I want…”

A smug grin appeared on her face and she leant closer producing loud smacking sounds, trying to reach his cheek to place a kiss on it and- before actually touching his skin the hand on the other side of his body slipped down around his neck, his precious pendant was clasped inside her hand -ah, what a stupid man, so easily distracted!- and Yuffie literally jumped away creating a good distance between them.

“… to play catch!”

She lifted Griever only for a moment, a second later she was already running away. Leon facepalmed emitting a loud groan, whatever the kid had intention to do he was definitely going to get his precious pendant back… and, like everyone else, he could only pray for her caffeine supplies to finish soon.


End file.
